fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Moppy Dearest
Moppy Dearest is episode 9b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. The school dance has rolled in and Fanboy and Chum Chum both get dates to go there, but Fanboy's is just a mop in bucket named Moppy. It's a crazy school dance spectacular as Fanboy pretends Moppy is his girlfriend and they become the silliest couple at the dance. Plot After Hank tells the class that last night he ordered a chicken-fried steak for dinner, he soon comes to one final announcement: the school dance is coming up. The theme for the dance this year is "Daylight Savings Time" and as always, attendance to the dance is mandatory, which annoys the class. However, Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited to show off their new moves to the school which follows a little dance show for the class to see. This surprises the class, but annoys Hank, as they do this every time the school dance is mentioned. After F&C walk off, Hank announces that Man-Arctica will be performing power ballads from his new album, "Glacially Slow Jamz" as the musical entertainment this year. This makes F&C even more excited that they do their dance routine again. Later that night, Fanboy and Chum Chum try on their party clothes and complement each other, which is the first rule on their dance list. Fanboy's excitement slowly fades when he learns that the second rule is to find dates for the dance, and the dance is five days away leaving not enough time. To make it quick, Fanboy assembles a date by hand. The "date" he made is a kitchen mop in bucket named Moppy. Fanboy wonders who Chum Chum will bring and he decides to call his cousin who lives far away. Fanboy tells Moppy he thinks he's playing the old "out-of-town cousin" excuse and he's getting desperate. The night of the dance finally arrives, and Chum Chum gets ready with the camera as Fanboy pulls Moppy's rope so she is seen at the top of the staircase. Fanboy is flattered by the way Moppy looks, especially by the fact she's wearing Fanboy's perfume, Eau de Toilette. After Fanboy pulls Moppy down the stairs, Chum Chum wonders if there's something Fanboy wants to give to Moppy. Fanboy gets a flower corsage and tries to pin it to her stick, leading him to nail it in violently. Chum Chum takes some pictures of Fanboy and Moppy just before they leave. At the school, Fanboy shows Moppy to everyone lining up, and finds Janitor Poopatine, who is chaperoning the dance and scanning everyone before they enter. Poopatine takes a shining to Moppy and wonders where she came from, leading Fanboy to go on a long-winded talk about her. Poopatine scans Fanboy, and he wonders why Chum Chum won't come in with him. Chum Chum says he'd rather wait for his cousin because she tends to be fashionably late, and Fanboy says he can't wait to meet her as he and Moppy enter the cafeteria. Just as they leave, Poopatine begins to stare at Moppy, but one of Brenda's claws hits him, assuming him to think Brenda's jealous. Fanboy shows Moppy around the cafeteria, which is decorated for the dance. He then spies Chum Chum in the shadows, but this doesn't turn out to be Chum Chum at all, but a weird lookalike similar to him. Fanboy stares at her and wonders who she is, and begins to flirt with her. Just then, Chum Chum comes up to him and says he found his cousin, which is the lookalike of him, to which surprises Fanboy at the fact he really does have a cousin. Chum Chum introduces his cousin as Muk Muk, and Fanboy nervously introduces himself to her as "Boyfan" but corrects himself. Muk Muk sneezes on his hand, then goes off to infiltrate everyone else. Fanboy wonders why Muk Muk seems so "bewitching" and Chum Chum says he doesn't see her very often and she's from two towns over. Fanboy thinks she's from Waynesport, but Chum Chum says she's actually from West Apetown. Fanboy begins to flirt with Muk Muk again, but Moppy rolls over to him which snaps him out and he soon sees that her bucket is a little low. He goes over to the punch bowl to get some punch for himself, Moppy and Chum Chum, but Muk Muk beats him there and sits in it. Muk Muk farts and inhales it deeply, Fanboy thinking she's gesturing to come closer. Just as he leans toward her, she throws oranges on his face and runs out of the cafeteria. Fanboy walks into the hall and tries to find Muk Muk, she soon comes out from hiding and begins to maul Fanboy all over, which leads Fanboy to tell her she shouldn't be doing this as he came with Moppy. Just then, Chum Chum walks out with Moppy, thinking Fanboy just went to the bathroom. But he sees Fanboy and Muk Muk together, and Fanboy tries to tell Moppy it's not what it looks like. Moppy sheds a tear as if Fanboy abandoned her, and Lupe comes by and takes her away, telling her to not let Fanboy siege her prime. Fanboy shouts to Moppy not to go just as Muk Muk finally calms down. Chum Chum is sorry and should've watched over Muk Muk, but Fanboy is upset because it's his fault that he had the best date in school and he took Moppy for granted. As a result, she's gone forever. Fanboy runs away crying, and Chum Chum calls out that he'll save him a spot for Man-Arctica, who's coming on any minute. Fanboy sadly sits down on a bench with wet paint, just as Poopatine comes toward him and tries to persue him off. However, Fanboy thinks he's encouraging him to fight for Moppy, and he accepts, knowing he won't know unless he tries. Fanboy thanks Poopatine, then runs back into the school. Lupe is talking to Moppy thinking she won't need Fanboy, just as the entertainment begins and Hank introduces Man-Arctica. Fanboy suddenly takes the stage the moment Man-Arctica greets the crowd and asks if anyone has seen Moppy, much to the negative reception from the crowd. Fanboy apologizes to Moppy and spots her in the crowd, and tells her that a power ballad will express his feelings better than words. This gives the crowd back their positive reception and Fanboy begins to sing a slow love song about Moppy, with Man-Arctica and Hank accompanying him. Cher immediately interrupts stating that Muk Muk just barfed on the dance floor, causing everyone to back away in disgust. Fanboy asks Moppy if she'll take a chance on the dreamer for all times sake and she hugs him, proving she accepts. The music continues as Fanboy and Moppy clean up Muk Muk's barf and share a long slow dance, while Chum Chum tries to use a banana to catch Muk Muk on the ceiling. Transcript Songs *''Dance Break'' *''Moppy's Song'' Gallery Trivia *Fanboy and Chum Chum wear their formalwear for the first time in this episode. *Lupe and Yo were the only ones who didn't jeer when Fanboy dashed onstage. *When Fanboy is walking through the hall and during the stage scenes, Benjamin can be seen in the background. *This episode marks the first appearance of Man-Arctica. *Muk Muk sounds slightly like Chum Chum in this episode. *This is the first episode where a friendship moment from Fanboy and Kyle's relationship occurs when Kyle is seen only as a background character. *Kyle and Yo appear in this episode but do not speak. However, they were seen and heard talking and cheering at the dance. *This is one of the episodes that received low criticism due to the fact Muk Muk was present and Fanboy's date was a mop. As a result, it rarely airs in some regions. Continuity *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum annoy someone with a dance routine. ("Dollar Day") *This is the second love-related episode. ("Fanboyfriend") Goofs *This is Man-Arctica's first appearance (in person, not counting merchandise) in the series, but in a future episode "Night Morning", Fanboy says he's never come to town before and Chum Chum states it's his first time ever. This proves that this takes place after that episode. *When Fanboy starts Moppy's Song, his mouth isn't moving while he's singing, and when he's singing the song, his mouth does not match up with the lyrics and it appears he's singing something else. *Cher and only one of her twin sisters are seen as opposed to all three. *Despite this episode featuring a school dance, nobody except Fanboy was seen dancing there. *When Muk Muk knocks Fanboy's hat to the ground, it is missing when the camera fully focuses on him. *Fanboy was sitting on "wet paint", but his jacket and tights never got dirty. *Fanboy said five days before the dance is barely enough time, but five days is actually enough time. *It would be physically impossible for Fanboy to get his hand sneezed on, then to put it on Chum Chum's back. It's like he's dirtying the back of Chum Chum's jacket. *As Muk Muk runs out of the dance, Kyle's eyes are blank. *While Chum Chum starts talking about Muk Muk, he and Fanboy are by the door but when Chum Chum says she's from Apetown, the background switches to the stage, despite them not walking there. *As Fanboy approaches Muk Muk, Cher and Nancy were seen in the background, but when Fanboy says "What's that, Muk Muk? You want me to come closer?" and while Muk Muk runs out the door, Cheech, Kyle and Yo appear in the backgroun out of nowhere. Time might have passed at an unseen time of his dialogue. *At the beginning of the episode, when Hank is announcing the dance, Kyle and Lupe are missing. *The "wet paint" sign isn't visable the first few seconds Fanboy talks to Poopatine about Moppy. *During several of the stage scenes, the crowd changes positions between shots. *In the first overshot of the dance, Nancy appears to be limping towards Yo in the background. *When Cher is complaining about Muk Muk's barfing, her mouth doesn't sync up a little. *Strangely, the image for the "Dance Break" clip is the same as "Dance Night". Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Mommie Dearest". *'The Beatles' - The song "Moppy's Song" is to the tune of "Hey Jude". *'The Simpsons' - Fanboy suggests the name of the town where Muk Muk lives is "Waynesport", which is Larry Burns's hometown. *'Cape Town' - West Apetown is a reference to this South African country. *'Pokemon' - Muk Muk only communicates by use of her name, similar to how the Pokemon creatures communicate in the franchise. *'Flashdance' - Fanboy lying back in a chair and pulling a cord causing a drop of water to fall on him parodies the scene where Alex Owens lies back in a chair while getting wet. * '''Sunglasses at Night - '''Fanboy says Michael is rocking his sunglasses at night, saying the title of this popular 1980s song. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Muk Muk *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica *Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine *Candi Milo as Lupe, Cher Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy